1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems for near field communication (NFC) and frequency modulation (FM) communication, and more particularly to a system for sharing a single antenna for NFC and FM communication used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices have different functions, such as a frequency modulation (FM) communication function, and a near field communication (NFC) function. Due to difference in frequencies at which NFC and FM communication operates, each requires an individual antenna. It is uncommon for devices to include antennas for both NFC and FM communications, because space inside the devices is generally limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.